


3AM and Crying

by barcoded



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcoded/pseuds/barcoded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 am and Karkat is crying over Dave again</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM and Crying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tiered and it really is 3am so sorry if this sucks but the idea just hit me as i was about to go to bed and I couldn't let it go. Also my excuse for bad writing and lack of cat puns. B33

You wake up to the sound of crying. An all too furmiliar sound as of late. You grab a pair of sweatpants and your shades and head down stairs. You find Karkat balled up in a rocking chair looking out of one of the big ass windows in your house cheeks wet and red. He looks so frail like this you think, like he's slowly withering away and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

 “Hey” you whisper as quiet as you can but it still sounds to loud. Karkat just looks at you and then starts to cry again. You just walk over to him, sit next to the chair and hold his hand. That's all he'll ever let you do until he's done.

“You know,” he starts and you ready yourself for what's about to come. “sometimes when I see you for a split second I think it's him, l-like he's come back to me or something, like... like i can hope again. Why...  _Why'd he have to go and be the hero!_ ” and then he cries harder and you sit up on your knees to try and comfort him. He rests his head on your shoulder and weeps while you stroke his hair all the while he mutters apologies.

“It’s okay” (it’s not) “I forgive you” (always) “I’m right here”, you turn his face towards you and push your shades up so he'll look you in the eyes and for a second it feels like he's actually looking at you and not just searching for traces of him.

“Thank you, Davepeta” he whispers and you smile. “Of course, that's what I’m here fur.” you say as you stand up and offer him a hand, “Wanna chill on the love seat and watch Dane Cook try to act?” You offer and are pleased to see him smile a little. “I’d like that” he says taking your hand and heading over to the love seat, and you begin to think that maybe you can save him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you have to guess if the title is refueling to Karkat or the author or you


End file.
